Change
by hihanahotaru
Summary: Mugi and the rest of the K-ON! girls will be graduating soon, and Mugi just realized something very important. Things will change. She doesn't want things to change...or does she?


A/N: Okay, so..this is basically my first K-ON! fic, as well as the first fic I've written in quite awhile, so please forgive me if I make a mistake (I think I made alot...) or if the characters may seem OOC  
I was kinda afraid to post this.. but hey, no pain no gain.. right? *w*; . Oh, um..I'd like to thank my sister LaZyEnErGeTiC for partially beta-ing this fic, and Yuki-senpai for reading through it and giving me suggestions .

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! orz

Well, here goes nothing..

***!~Change~!***

It was around five in the afternoon, and everyone in school had retreated to their respective houses for some well-deserved rest. Well, almost. In the Light Music Clubroom, Our favorite Heiress and Club Adviser decided to stay and have tea as they watched the sun give out it's final rays of light before it sets and lets it's partner take over. The rest of the Club members had already gone home, so the two were left alone.

Yamanaka Sawako was sitting in her usual spot, sipping her tea which Mugi had prepared for her. There was a calm expression on her face as she closed her eyes and thought of how peaceful this time of the day usually is. She would just sit here and relax while she would have her 'usual', as she liked calling it. A cup of tea and a slice of cake always made her day, but the prescence of a certain ojou-sama only made it better.

Mugi had absolutely no problem with 'serving' her teacher. In all honesty, this time of the day was also her favorite. Just being able to sit here and stay with her teacher made her happier than anything else. Well, except being with her band, but that was a whole different thing.

It was just two weeks ago that her friends told her that she was obviously inlove with their club advisor. At first, she denied it, saying things like "I don't think that's allowed.". But then, as days passed by, she slowly started realizing that her friends were right. She did harbour feelings for her adviser. I mean, how else could she explain why her heart would beat faster and slower at the same time whenever she was alone with her? That, and why is it that every time she sees her friends interact with each other rather intimately, it's always the autumn-haired ex-rocker that comes to her mind?

There was no other way to explain it. She was inlove with her teacher. Though, something was bothering her.

The fact that her love interest was a teacher didn't bother her. Rather, it bothered her that she only realized her love for the older woman during her last week in high school. Why did she only realize now, when she wouldn't be able to say "I'll see you next school year" or "See you next week!"? This truly bothered her, and the fact that it just wouldn't leave her mind didn't help. She was upset, and though she would never show it, she was dying to vent her frustrations out to someone or something.

The brown-haired teacher's eyes were closed, but she could sense the maelstrom in the young keyboardist's head. She opened one eye to see if her prediction was right.

She was spot on.

Mugi's sky-colored eyes were void of any expression , and it was as if someone had shut her inner-CPU off. This worried the teacher. Usually, the blonde ojou-sama was calm and collected. This was completely out of her character.

"Mugi-chan, are you okay?" the teacher asked as she put her cup of tea down. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"

"H-huh? Oh, it's nothing sensei." she smiled, looking at her cup of tea. "I was just thinking." That smile would have tricked anyone into believing she was alright, but not for Sawa-chan. With the time she'd been spending with the keyboardist, she could read Mugi like an open book. That, and the girl was just a terrible liar.

"Tell me the truth, Mugi. What's bothering you?" Sawako said as she reached out and tucked a stray strand of Mugi's hair behind her ear. The rather sweet gesture caused the blonde's face to turn a light shade of pink as she looked to the side in a failed attempt to hide her blush. The sight brought a smile to the teacher's face.

_'She's so cute..' _Sawako thought to herself as she looked at Mugi's flushed face. She then noticed how beautiful the girl's eyes were as they sparkled under the sun's setting light, as if it was slowly getting it's emotion's back. _'What I wouldn't do to be able to look into those eyes all the time..'_

"W-Well..." The blonde's voice brought Sawako out of her thoughts. The seriousness in the younger girl's tone worrying the teacher. "Will we still be able to be like this...even after I graduate? Will things..change?"

That question was enough to make the teacher's heart ache at the sadness in the younger girl's voice and her statement in general. She never really thought about it, but now that Mugi had mentioned it..

Will they? Will they remain the same? Will there be a change?

The autumn-haired teacher knew there would be, it was inevitable of course, but she didn't want Mugi to know that. The blonde would probably become sadder, and the teacher wanted none of that.

Sawako took a deep breath in, closing her eyes to get her thoughts in tact. Should she tell the truth, or bend it? What was the right thing to do..? After a few seconds of thinking, she let her breath out and softly smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey.." the teacher said with a voice so soft that one would forget that she was part of Death Devil.

Mugi was already getting teary eyed by this time. She tried her best to hold the tears in as much as she can, because a proper lady would not shed tears in front of others, but it was hard. The thought of being seperated from someone you just recently found out you loved? It was not bearable.

This was torture for Sawako, too. Seeing the girl about to cry was ripping her heart into pieces, she couldn't handle it! She'd rather be rejected by that same guy from her past again and again than see this. The sight hurt her more than she thought it should.

Sawako moved from her seat so she could wrap her arms around the teary-eyed girl's shoulders, holding her close. She cherished this oppertunity, as much as she didn't want her to be crying. To be able to hold someone she adores, to be given the oppertunity to comfort her.. Sawako felt like she was blessed to be able to do this, yet cursed at the fact that she needed Mugi to be crying to be able to do so.

Tell the truth and hurt the girl, or bend it and let her deal with the pain later?

Sawako sighed. Her love for the girl forbade her to choose the previous option, so she closed her eyes to calm herself down. She hated having making tough decisions.

"Of course we will, Mugi.. what makes you think we won't?" Sawako asked as she gently stroked the younger girl's long, silky hair.

Mugi was already sobbing at this time, burying her face into her teacher's comforting shoulder. She just had to ask that, didn't she? Even though she knew all too well that she'd end up crying and probably hurt the teacher, she just had to ask. She mentally punched herself and decided that she would punish herself later. She sighed inwardly. There was no going back now, so she might as well speak her mind.

"W-well.. I..I thought that m-maybe once I graduate.. we wouldn't be able to s-see each other.." It was childish, but that's what was on her mind.

Sawako chuckled at this, holding the girl even closer to her. "Mugi, we'll surely see each other after you graduate. You could always visit me here, you know." she said with a reassuring smile. "There's no need to cry.." _"I'd go out of my way to be able to spend time with you, silly.."_

"I-I'm sorry..I can't help it.." Mugi said, trying to wipe her tears away with her sleeves. _"I'm such an idiot.."_

"Come on, it's okay, Mugi. Stop crying.."

She felt like her words weren't heard for Mugi was still sobbing like a child. She closed her eyes to think of a way to stop the keyboardist's tears from flowing down her face, and after a few short moments of thinking and contemplating, a lightbulb appeared inside the teacher's head.

Slowly but surely, she let go of the blonde and stood up, still staying infront of the girl. This action caused Mugi to look up at her teacher, tears still flowing down her face.

Sawako gave her a gentle smile before she _sexily_ took off her glasses and gave Mugi a death-mixed-with-love glare.

"_This better work…"_

"YOU BETTER STOP CRYING OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE YOUR KEYBOARD DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Catherine- I mean Sawako said, her eyes like those of a snake.

Mugi looked at her teacher in awe, now giggling. How her beloved teacher can be two completely different people, yet at the same time remain the loving teacher she is never ceased to amaze the blonde. Her giggles slowly got louder until she was laughing quite hard.

Sawako had an accomplished look in her eyes as she put her glasses back on and reverted back to her teacher persona, sitting back down on her chair. As much as she hated having to show her Death Devil side to her students, she felt like it was the only way to cheer the girl up. Well, the only way she could think of, at least.

She grinned once she saw that Mugi had stopped crying and now had a big smile on her face. She appreciated the fact that her teacher let her old persona take over her, though only for a little while, just so she could cheer her up.

"Thank you, Sawa-chan..." Blue stared into brown."I'm sorry I burst into tears like that...I don't know what got over me." she said, looking a bit embarrassed. It really wasn't like her to let it all out like that, and in front of someone, too. Yup, she would definately punish herself for acting that way later. But for now, she would smile.

Sawako chuckled then wrapped her arms around the blonde once more, making sure that the girl felt safe in her arms. "It's okay, Mugi-chan. I understand" And as much as she didn't want to, she let go of the keyboardist, making the latter feel a little bit disappointed.

"_I hate having to do this..." _The teacher said as she cleared her throat and stood, looking down at Mugi. "Well, I guess it's best we get going. It's already dark outside, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Mugi looked up at her teacher with a smile, though her eyes displayed disappointment. She didn't want to leave, but her teacher has a point.

"You're right.." Mugi said, also standing up. She was still wearing that smile that she hated so much, the one that Sawako knew was just a mask to hide her true feelings.

The teacher started feeling bad for having to say that. _"I hate it when she does that..nobody can resist that look!"_ she thought to herself. "Well..." she paused, taking a deep breath in, "I could give you a ride home if you want."

Mugui's heart suddenly started beating faster.

"A-are you sure it's okay, Sawa-chan? I.. I wouldn't want to burden you." The keyboardist had a hint of excitement in her voice despite what she had just said.

"Of course" Sawako replied, "It's on my way home, anyways." _"I am such a _liar_..her house is opposite where I live."_

Mugi suddenly had that dreamy look in her eyes as she suddenly got up and pulled her teacher in for a hug. "Then, in that case, I'd love to, Sawa-chan!" . You could practically see hearts and stars coming out of the blonde's head. It amused Sawako how Mugi would act like such simple things were a luxury.

The teacher chuckled, giving her student a hug back before quickly letting go. "Okay, okay. If we want to get going, then we should start cleaning up."

Mugi realized what she had done and immediately released her teacher and blushed "R-right..sorry" she said with a cute, embarrassed smile that melted the teacher's heart. Sawako just waved it off with a chuckle.

They then started cleaning up and placed the cups back in the cupboard. Once they finished, they prepared their things and left the clubroom, locking the door once they were out.

The two walked in relative silence until they reached the ex-rocker's small, dark-pink car. Sawako opened the door to the passenger's seat, allowing Mugi to go in before closing the door and walking to her side of the car. She entered her car and put her seatbelt on, Mugi doing the same. She put her keys in and turned the car on, placing her hand on the car's clutch, but did not make the car move just yet. She took a deep breath, then moved her hand from the clutch to Mugi's hand, holding it dearly.

"I promise, Mugi.. Nothing will change between us, even after you graduate." She said with a gentle, reassuring smile, which Mugi gave back.

"Hai!" Mugi said happily before the teacher put her hand back on the clutch, Mugi's hand now ontop of hers as she drove off.

_"But I do wish for something to change between us..."_ They thought in unison

To be continued...?

A/N: I hope I did okay.. Comments, Suggestions, Criticisms, and Tips are very much appreciated *runs to hide*


End file.
